Helga
Helga is an android created by Dr. Z. She has a strict brain, but Dr. Z comments that this can be cured with an electrical shock (which nobody, except Seth, dared to do). History After trying to make brownies for Ursula, Zander and Ed, which resulted in his beard getting caught in the feeder and him smelling like fudge for weeks, Dr. Z created Helga with a Do-It-yourself android kit that he ordered online. Though he bolted her together, he just fixed her already-made parts with no idea how her brain worked. She was brought along on the trip to the Age of the Dinosaurs to care for Dr. Z's two young grandchildren, Rod and Laura. When taking the Backlander for its final warp test, Dr. Z and Seth forced Dr. Ancient and Cretacia Ancient off the ship while Helga and Jonathan were piloting it, which caused it to crash and create an island known as Zeta Point. Under Dr. Z's orders, Helga forced Rod and Laura to stay home and study for their own safety and education. Seth later secretly sent Rod and Laura out on missions to capture the dinosaurs against Dr. Z's orders. Helga found out when she went with them to the temple of Angkor Wat and got mistaken for the goddess Lola, helping them obtain the Stegosaurus. When she learned from Dr. Z that these missions were not on his orders, she followed them to China Town and competed with Jonathan in the guise of Johnny Cook to make Rod and Laura go home and won, when Seth showed up. When his attempts to make her see reason failed, he shocked her which left her depowered and was dumped on a boat heading for Hollywood. She was found by Stanley Spinoberg's men at the docks in Hollywood and made a prop for the movies, pit against Pentaceratops in the dinosaur movie. He knocked her away and was damaged, leaving Rod and Laura to take her back. However, due to the power outage, she took on a more violent role, abandoning Rod and Laura's studies and forcing Ursula, Ed and Zander to study, cooking food like atomic waste and even making Ursula and Ed get shots meant for the Chibi Dinosaurs. During this time, she tried to make Seth and the Alpha Droids study too, which lead to her getting shocked with 2000 volts, returning her to normal. She then saved Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed and Rod from Seth's Saurophaganax, sending them on a ship toward the D-Lab. She then tried to take on Saurophaganax herself, but ended up getting burnt by Fire Scorcher and having her parts dumped like rubbish in the Android Storage Room. Jonathan later discovered her parts and collected them up then he reassembled her, allowing her to break the D-Team and the Alpha Gang out of Seth's prison. After they captured Saurophaganax, she forced Dr. Z to lure Black Tyrannosaurus onto the loading dock and pressed the button on the other side of the room to force it outside, where the others destroyed Black T-Rex. She then helped keep Max and Chomp from being pulled into a wormhole. After the Ancients returned from the future, she locked Dr. Z and the A-Team in the toilet so they would do no more harm and they could think about what they'd done, feeding them junk. When she informed them that the D-Team's parents had been time napped by the Spectral Space Pirates, Dr. Z was able to get her to let them out so they could help repair the time machine and go after them and she got pulled along for the ride while cleaning the warp generator. She would work as an ally, making Dr. Z and the A-Team take a nap in Ancient Rome, threatening to tear up Dr. Z's brand-new Water Move Card if he did not put on SBF-80 sunblock lotion and making him eat Pickled Radishes and Mush. In Ancient Persia, Helga came down to get Dr. Z and wash his clothes, then she found the Red Cosmos Stone underneath her foot and because she was a machine, she was able to touch it with her bare hand without absorbing its power. She then used it as a detangler ball in the laundry, then gave it to Max. Helga later came down from the ship to battle and defeat a giant bug, rescuing the Alpha Gang. She later saved them from a lava eruption that Spectre started. While making Pickled Radishes, she was attacked by Gel Jarks and she punched them with salt in her hand, which caused them to evaporate and she learned that Gel Jarks evaporate when exposed to salt. She then shared this secret with the others which allowed them to defeat Seth, but he ran past her into the escape pods and escaped. Helga had possession of the six Cosmos Stones in their possession at the time and Dr. Z rode her after Seth after he took all the Stones. Armatus then destroyed the D-Lab with Spectral Stinger. Helga managed to use the last of her power to get Dr. Z out, then shorted out. Dr. Z repaired her after the Dark Pterosaur battle and she made bratwurst pudding for Dr. Z. She then forced him to abandon staying to build his Dinosaur Kingdom and head home to 2127. Category:Characters Category:Alpha Gang Category:Androids